


Certain Conditions May Apply

by XxxdeletedsoulxxX



Category: Sadie (Band)
Genre: BL, BoyxBoy, Drabble, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxxdeletedsoulxxX/pseuds/XxxdeletedsoulxxX
Summary: It was Wednesday night. The five members of Sadie had been dismissed from the studio thirty minutes ago. Tsurugi decided to spend the night at Aki's house (since it was extremely late and his apartment was far). Of course Aki agreed, but only under one condition...





	Certain Conditions May Apply

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting in a long time. (^^')

"Mmm, Aki..." Tsurugi moaned softly. His pale, thin, and naked body was half-sprawled across his lover's bed with his legs spread wide open. The lights in Aki's bedroom were off, but Tsurugi could still make out the older man's beautiful silhouette in the dark. Tsurugi's legs tremble as Aki was in the middle of blowing him. Tsurugi could feel Aki's tongue stud slightly graze over a large and sensitive vein. "Aki, baby, I don't think I can take it anymore," Tsurugi gasped, losing control of his mind rapidly. "Don't worry, I'm almost done," Aki lied through his teeth with a light chuckle. The bassist was obviously enjoying himself.

"Curse this sexy man!" Tsurugi thought to himself as he slammed his back into the head board of the bed. "Dammit, Aki, I can't take it anymore!" he yelled, "I'm gonna cum!" aki took his lover's juicy dick out of his mouth and masochistically grabbed the head. "Not yet, you're not," he grumbled and quickly went back to the task in hand. The way Tsurugi shuddered and jolted and squirmed in Aki's mouth made him not want to stop. Tsurugi felt Aki's sadistic smile. "He has no soul..." Tsurugi thought to himself. Grabbing Tsurugi's ass with both hands, Aki brought his lover closer to him so he could swallow more. Tsurugi's back arched when he felt Aki's large hands give a firm squeeze. Aki's lustful eyes slowly opened. "Do that again," he thought to himself. He squeezed the guitarist's ass again, and again, and again, never getting tired of his lover's reactions. "Fuck!" Tsurugi yelled, trying to push Aki off. Aki resisted and ended up swallowing all of Tsurugi's fluids. He felt his lover's body tremble.

Finally, he let Tsurugi's dick drop out his mouth. "Mmmm..." he murmured to himself in satisfaction, wiping some cum off of his full bottom lip with his thumb and putting it in his mouth. "Now it's time for part two," he purred, and climbed over Tsurugi.


End file.
